


A reason to smile again chapter 17 add on

by MaryMcDonnellFan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMcDonnellFan/pseuds/MaryMcDonnellFan
Summary: Smutty ending to chapter seventeen of a reason to smile again





	A reason to smile again chapter 17 add on

Laura moaned into the kiss, sucking on his bottom lip and reached a hand behind her to cup Bill's cock, causing him to growl into the kiss. "Are you sure?" he asked cautiously, praying the answer was yes.

"Definitely. I'm so horny Bill, my hormones have been everywhere this week" she told him breathlessly, bringing his hands up to her breasts, to play with her nipples. Bill didn't need any further encouragement, feeling the heavy weight of each breast while he massaged them. She'd already gone from a C cup to a D cup, and they both knew they would only continue to grow, as her pregnancy continued.

Laura moaned and dropped her head to rest on his shoulder, allowing him to kiss his way down her neck, sucking on the soft skin he found there.

"Frak" Laura whispered, as Bill pinched a nipple and moved a hand slowly down her body to the apex of her thighs. She spread her legs wider and Bill lightly ran his fingers up her opening to her clit, circling the sensitive bundle.

"Let's move this to the bedroom" Bill panted, knowing it would be hard to continue in their current positions. He helped her out of the bath and wrapped two fluffy towel around himself and her, trying to at least somewhat dry their bodies.

Laura grabbed Bill's hand lightly, smiling softly at him and walking towards their bed, before laying on her back and watching as Bill moved over her body. He kissed her hungrily, their lips crashing together, tongues duelling for dominance.

Bill kissed his way down her body and Laura moaned "yes" when he stopped to suck and bite her nipples into hard peaks. He aligned his face with the apex of her thighs and licked her opening lightly causing her to squirm in pleasure. Bill pushed a finger inside her and flicked her clit with his tongue, before sucking the bundle into his mouth.

"That feels so good" Laura moaned as she bucked her hips against his face. He grinned against her folds and pushed a second finger into her, causing her to pant with desire. Bill pumped his fingers in and out, while alternately flicking her clit with his tongue and sucking the hard nub into his mouth.

"Frak, yesss right there, oh gods, yes yes yes" Laura screamed as she came hard, her hands moving into his hair to clutch him to her.

Bill grinned in satisfaction and moved up the bed to lay next to Laura, who was trying to catch her breath. When she had finally regained the ability to think Laura leaned over connecting his lips with hers and moved a hand down to stoke his cock.

"Frak Laura, I don't think I'm going to last long, if you keep doing that" Bill told her squeezing his eyes shut to try and gain some control.

Laura grinned and kissed him once more, before climbing onto her knees. Her growing stomach was a little bit of an obstacle at this point in her pregnancy, but they were quickly figuring which positions allowed them to get the most pleasure.

She straddled him and guided his thick cock into her, placing her hands onto his thighs and getting into a comfortable position before slowly raising herself up and down. Bill placed his hands on her hips and moaned at the sensation of her wet heat, gripping his cock tightly.

Laura pitched her body slightly forward so that with every thrust down her clit ground against his pubic bone and Bill groaned at the sight of her full breasts bouncing above him. He moved a hand to pinch a hard nipple and pushed up into her hard, every time she sank down onto him.

"Yesss, oh gods yes" she panted, taking him deep with every thrust and Bill moved a hand down her body to play with her clit, rubbing the small bud in tight circles, causing her to moan loudly while her hips moved in a circular motion.

"Ohhhhhhhh gods yes!" she cried out as she came, her walls clenching hard around his cock.

"Frak" he said at the feeling, and placed his hand one her hips again, sloppily thrusting up into her. After a few strokes he came hard, his hips jerking roughly up against her.

Laura collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily beside Bill, as the couple came down off their high.

"Oh my gods, that was amazing" Laura said before moving to the bathroom to grab a cloth.

"I know, frak Laura, I think I died and went to the shore" he replied taking the cloth from her and cleaning himself up.

"Oh I know, I'm pretty sure I was there with you" Laura said lying down beside him.

"I love you so much" Bill said cupping her cheek and bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"I love you too" Laura replied softly, running her hand over the side of his face.

"I think we've woken them up" Laura said, placing her left hand with the new sparkling ring over her stomach, trying to soothe the now active baby.

Bill laughed and moved his hand down to cover hers saying "come on baby, Mom needs to sleep now".


End file.
